


Handing You a Heart Worth Breaking

by DetectiveDawson (msrogersstark)



Category: Under The Dome (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season 2, Season 3, open relationships sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/DetectiveDawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like you to say sorry<br/>I was waiting on a different story<br/>This time I'm mistaken<br/>For handing you a heart worth breaking<br/>And I've been wrong, I've been down,<br/>Been to the bottom of every bottle<br/>These five words in my head<br/>Scream "are we having fun yet?"<br/>--<br/>"“Dale Barbara. Stop teasing me and kiss me already.” Hunter exclaimed, frustrated. <br/>“Well since you asked so nicely.” Barbie scoffed, but leaned down to connect their lips again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handing You a Heart Worth Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've written for this fandom so bare with me please  
> I can't get enough of this pairing but there's pretty much no fic for this pairing  
> \--  
> Title and Summary from How you Remind Me- Nickelback  
> \--  
> Not beta'd

Hunter sighed, and closed the door that lead to the living area of his apartment, effectively sealing off the noise from the bedroom area where Sam, Lyle and Pauline were asleep. Feeling eyes on the back of his neck, he turned around to look at his other houseguest, Barbie.

“Do you want a drink or something, dude?” He asked, softly, walking- not towards Barbie- but towards the fridge.  

Barbie crossed his arms, meeting Hunter’s fleeting gaze. He shrugged and nodded his head.

Hunter retrieved two beers and climbed over the back of the couch to join Barbie, who’d taken a seat, legs crossed beneath him.

Barbie gave a quick nod in response and took the beer.

“So I’m thinking of coming to Chester’s Mill.” Hunter began but didn’t elaborate when Barbie choked on his first sip of beer.

“Like hell you are.” Barbie wiped his chin.

“It would be great for my website. Plus I’m dying to see inside the dome.” Hunter rambled. “Plus, you’d be there so..”

“People inside the dome are dying, Hunter. We have no food, no service, no electricity. It’s not safe there.”

“But we can get everyone out. We know a way out now.”

“No. You can’t come. That’s final.” Barbie looked him dead in the eye.

Hunter curled inward instinctively, causing Barbie to sigh and slide a little bit closer to him on the couch.

Hunter wasn’t stupid. He knew Barbie wasn’t one to fall in love easily, much less in a matter of days. Still, he felt that there was some connection between the two of them. He didn’t want it to end. Pauline was Hunter’s only friend in this goddamn city and now she was leaving? He’d met Barbie and he was leaving too. There was simply nothing left here to lose.

He opened his mouth to tell Barbie this, but just couldn’t get the words out. That was a first.

“Can you just trust me for once, Hunter?” Barbie asked, cupping Hunter’s face in one hand.

Hunter started to reply but was caught off guard as Barbie set his beer down quickly on the coffee table and pressed Hunter back into the couch. He kissed like he fought, all offense, no defense. Hunter’s breath caught and he followed Barbie’s lips as he pulled away slowly, eyes gazing down at Hunter like predator to prey.

Hunter leaned up towards Barbie, searching for another kiss but all he earned was a smirk.

“Dale Barbara, stop teasing me and kiss me already.” Hunter exclaimed, frustrated.

“Well since you asked so nicely.” Barbie scoffed, but leaned down to connect their lips again.

 

They lay there together, with Barbie eventually drifting off, curled next to Hunter on the couch. Hunter simply admired his features, dozing occasionally but never falling asleep. There was too much on his mind.

“I don’t care what you say,” He whispered into Barbie’s hair, as the early morning sun’s golden rays filtered through the window. “I’m coming with you”

\-- 

Hunter felt sick to his stomach as he watched the features on Barbie’s face change from soft surprise to hard anger. Joe and Norrie had told Barbie about Hunter working for his dad and now he was so screwed. He barely had time to take a breath before Barbie was running at him, pressing him up against the wall, and not in the way Hunter liked. He fought through the pain clouding his thoughts to hear what Barbie was saying. Barbie was screaming, right up in Hunter’s face. His hands pinned Hunter to the wall, one just above his abdomen, rucking up his shirt, the other at his throat. Hunter felt exposed and under most circumstances he would be totally hot for this. But there wasn’t an inch of lust in Barbie’s gaze.

 

The trip to the dome wasn’t short but Hunter couldn’t even attempt to get a word in against Barbie’s yelling.

“I can’t believe I fucking trusted you!”

“Barbie I-”

“What else have you been lying about? Want to tell me?”

“No Barbie I had-“

But Barbie went on, talking louder and louder over him until they reached the dome. Hunter hadn’t even been this nervous coming inside the dome with Barbie. They walked closer to the dome. As they approached, he felt Barbie shuffle behind him, and when they caught the guard’s attention, the cold metal of a gun pressed against his back.

 _Barbie wouldn’t shoot me_ , Hunter reasoned with himself, _Barbie loves me_. Except Barbie didn’t love him. Barbie loved Julia or at least, he pretended he did. He was so good that even Hunter had started to believe him. Barbie still came to him some nights, but Hunter spent more of them alone and he was starting to feel like some dirty little secret. He bet Julia didn’t even know that Barbie and Hunter had hooked up in Zenith, not that they ever talked. Hunter didn’t like being near her, especially if Barbie did actually love her.

Hunter had thought that coming back to Chester’s Mill with Barbie was a good idea. He thought that he’d be useful there and that he and Barbie could have something, be boyfriends or even remotely close to romantic partners. He thought that if the dome never went away, they’d make a home there, together with Pauline and everyone else. He thought he would be happy.

Instead, Barbie pawned him off on Joe and Norrie, and Hunter began to like them but he didn’t enjoy being a third wheel and he already got that around Barbie and Julia, even if it should have been the other way around. Hanging out with them was fun, but it got boring quickly, even if he and Joe did have computers in common. That was the other issue was that, with Hunter in the dome, the remote military server that he’d had access to was closed and he had no signal. He’d spent days walking around and exploring all the roads and forests of Chester’s Mill but he’d found no sign of signal. So he was stuck with a dead tablet and phone that he couldn’t use if he charged them and nothing to do. And worse, he was stuck watching Barbie fall all over Julia and leave him for late night yearnings that she couldn’t fill.

He was jarred out of his thoughts by Barbie yelling. The Dome was moving more towards them and Hunter stumbled back a bit, nearly impaling himself on the gun. Barbie stepped back with him and let the gun drop a little bit, meeting Hunter’s gaze. Barbie’s look was lighter than it had been but still as fierce. Hunter felt his knees go a bit week and it wasn’t just from the gun pressing against his back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? I want to fangirl with other shippers of Barbie/Hunter. Also this fic should have a happy ending


End file.
